One of the features of this invention is to provide an improved catalyst particularly suitable for olefin polymerization in which a finely divided chromium metal sublimate is associated with particles of a support such as silica and then heat activated to produce the catalyst.
Another feature of the invention is to provide such a catalyst which is prepared from an organic liquid in which the chromium metal sublimate and support particles are dispersed.
Another feature of the invention is to provide such a mixture which also contains a titanium compound as a modifier for the chromium catalyst.
Further features include methods of making the catalyst of this invention and methods of polymerizing and copolymerizing 1-olefins with the catalyst of this invention.